


Pop Quiz

by GemNika



Category: Fairy Tail
Genre: Alternate Universe - College/University, CoLu Week 2016, Explicit Sexual Content, F/M, Humor, M/M, MC Chris, Onomatopoeia, Professor Cobra - Freeform, Professor Lucy, nerd references
Language: English
Status: Completed
Published: 2018-10-27
Updated: 2018-10-27
Packaged: 2019-08-08 15:11:57
Rating: Explicit
Warnings: Creator Chose Not To Use Archive Warnings
Chapters: 1
Words: 3,806
Publisher: archiveofourown.org
Story URL: https://archiveofourown.org/works/16431833
Author URL: https://archiveofourown.org/users/GemNika/pseuds/GemNika
Summary: Cobra had a burning question that only one person could answer, and he was determined to get what he needed.





	Pop Quiz

 

Students filed out of the classroom, several sending curious glances toward the scowling professor in a lab coat that was leaning against the wall opposite the door. Being in the English building, there was really no reason for that professor in particular, who several recognized by the maroon hair and wicked scar that bisected his right eye, to be there.

Doctor Cobra was what the student body as a whole in Fiore University called the man. He was a legend, even to the students that had wisely steered clear of anything relating to chemistry while taking their required science credits during their first two years. He was notorious for bringing students to tears, for grading so harshly that there was only one or two students every other year that managed anything higher than a C. His tests were always essays, and he expected nothing less than perfection. The sheer amount of red pens he went through in grading was terrifying.

And, although there wasn't a whole lot anyone was willing to do to question the man, none of them envied the students that had apparently straggled long enough in the classroom when he brushed past them and stormed inside.

Many were tempted to run back in and save their Creative Writing professor, Doctor Vivas - who insisted that her students just call her Lucy - the beautiful blonde that really was too damn nice more often than not.

"Vivas, I've got a bone to pick with you!"

"Go to the Archaeology guys. They're into science too, right? Same thing?"

A nearly violent ripple of silence fell over the few students still standing in the class, openly gawking at the two professors. The blonde, simply smirking while sorting through her bag, and her counterpart's single eye flared brilliantly enough to have everyone else too afraid to move a muscle.

"That  _shit_ ," Cobra hissed, "Is not science."

"Huh, that's odd. Don't they offer labs for that-"

"It's history!" he bellowed.

"With lab reports and analyses," she nodded. "Curiouser and curiouser."

"Don't start that Alice bullshit with me!" He pointed an accusing finger at the blonde and stalked forward. "I want some goddamn answers!"

She paused and raised a brow at him, then looked past his wildly burning eye to the students that were still in the class. With a gentle, unperturbed smile, she said, "Rufus, did you have a question for me?"

"U-Um… I can just… meet with you during office hours, if-"

"No, it's alright. You were here first."

The blond student winced when Cobra's glare was turned on him, but he still took a step forward, his stapled manuscript clenched tightly in his hands. "I did the revisions you suggested, and switched perspectives in a few areas. I was just wondering if I would be able to submit it for the next workshop."

Lucy smiled and held out her hand, quietly thanking him for the pages. After a quick scan through the problem areas she'd noticed before, a bright smile spread across her cheeks. "I can already tell you this is much better," she laughed. "We can't do the same story for another workshop, since there's not that much time in the semester for repeats. I really wish we could, but I can look it over if you'd like."

"Really?" Rufus asked. "You wouldn't mind?"

"Not at all," Lucy grinned. "I love reading what you guys write! Do you want some tips for getting this published, too?"

"That'd be great," he laughed.

"Then I'll get something typed up as a handout for next week," Lucy grinned. "And I'll put a couple notes on here for you, too

"You're sure though," Rufus insisted. "I-"

"She said yes, Lore!" Cobra snarled. "Fuck, will you get the hell out of here before I rip that stupid fucking hat off of your head and make  _you_  into Yankee goddamn Doodle?!"

"The feather goes  _in_  his cap," Lucy frowned at Cobra. "Are you an idiot?"

A sharklike grin curved Cobra's lips as he turned back to the busty blonde. "Not the way I sing it," he chuckled darkly. "Feather up the ass."

"I-I'll um… Bye!" Rufus and the few students that hadn't been able to bring themselves to move until then, rushed out of the room.

Lucy sighed and glanced at the clock on the wall. Nine thirty-five at night. She loved her lecture classes, but the late ones - which usually had some of the most interesting students - just took her will to live right out of her by the end of the class. Sure, she kept herself all smiles while her students were around, but she was just mentally drained.

And, of course, now she had to deal with Cobra.

"Now," Lucy sighed. "What did you need?"

His eye narrowed while looking over the empty room, then he locked the door. With a frown he muttered, "You people don't have windows on the doors?"

"Nope," Lucy shrugged. "What did you need?"

He turned slowly, listening to the dimming sounds of the creative writing students as they made their way down the hall. With how late it was, he was sure none of them would linger. As soon as he couldn't hear anyone but the blonde as she continued packing up her bag, Cobra made his way over to her and gently lifted his hands to sweep her golden hair off to one shoulder.

Lucy rolled her eyes and giggled when she felt his lips brushing over her neck. His fingers trailed down the length of her arms as he moved in behind her, letting her feel the warmth radiating from his body. "Can I help you?"

"I sure hope so,  _Doctor_  Vivas."

"Need a prescription for some Syntax?" she laughed. Their fingers laced together and his arms wound around her waist. Slightly sharpened teeth scraped over her flesh leading up to her ear.

"No, I need you bent over this table," Cobra groaned softly. He could feel the aroused shudder running through the blonde, and wished more than anything that she was already naked and tightening around him.

"Erik," she whispered, her chest tightening on a gasp as his fingers skittered over her hip to the small of her back. The zipper of her pencil skirt was lowered, and although she would have been able to breathe just a little easier as it was pushed down her shivering legs, the havoc being wrought on her senses was making her lightheaded. His lips and tongue and teeth were always able to weaken her knees, his warm breath sending her mind spinning.

"Step."

Her heel stuttered over the floor while the grey fabric pooled at her feet, and she took a shaky step to the side. "Wait a second," she gasped as his hands smoothed over her bared flesh. "Not here. You know we could-"

"No one will find out," Cobra chuckled. "As long as you're relatively quiet."

She moaned as he turned her head, his lips seeking hers over her shoulder. While he worked to remove her blouse, Lucy brought her shaking hands to her panties and quickly shoved them down her quivering thighs. At least she'd tried to stop him. Sort of.

He broke away from the kiss on a groan, nearly ripping the light blue blouse as he pushed the last button through its hole to bare her breasts covered in a pale pink bra. The cups of her bra were pulled down and his fingers instantly sought the hardening peaks of her nipples. He already knew before he did it that she was going to bitch at him later for it, but he really didn't care about whether her fucking bra had a weird shape later on. He'd just buy her a new one if it was a big deal.

"E-Erik," Lucy whimpered.

"Mm, Cobra tonight," he growled, nipping harshly at her lips. "Now, up on the damn table and spread 'em."

A seductive smile lifted her lips as she scrambled onto the table next to the podium. While getting herself into position, Lucy could hear the quick shifting of fabric behind her, the knock of his belt buckle while it carried his pants to the floor.

"Lower."

Biting her lip and leaning forward so her hands were stabilizing her body, Lucy spread her legs until her sex was nearly touching the table beneath her.

"Fuck," he hissed.

"You'd better have a condom with you this time," Lucy rasped.

"And if I don't?" he grinned, rolling the rubber down his mostly hardened member. His free hand clutched at her ass while he gazed longingly at her core. "Goddamnit, that's fucking beautiful."

"Wh-Wha -  _Mmm_ …" She loved and hated the way he moved in behind her and teased her with the tip of his cock. How he would just barely dip into her sex before pulling back and rubbing himself over her entrance. Thankfully, she also had rather intimate knowledge of the difference between that thin sheaf of rubber stretched over him as opposed to when he was going  _au naturale_ , so he'd at least come prepared.

Erik took a shaky breath as Lucy's hips started rolling back to try and force him into her, placing a staying hand on her lower back. His thumb brushed lovingly over the spread hood of the king cobra tattoo she'd gotten while they were still students in this same college. Just before she could turn to give him the tender smile that he just knew would come from her over such a gentle act, he bit his lip and drove himself into her.

"Cobra!" Lucy gasped. His arms wound around her, fingers instantly seeking her breasts as he started to move. "Fuck!"

"God, that's what I wanna hear," he growled. His teeth ground together as his hips stilled and the blonde took the lead, quickly grinding back against him. "Fuck, Alice. You're gonna make me forget why I came down here."

"O-Oh?"

He grinned and roughly pinched her nipples, pulling her upright as he continued to move within her. He should have known she was going to reach back and pull him into a toe-curling kiss, but damnit she was always able to surprise him like this.

"Wh-What did you need, Cobra?"

"Spell check," he groaned against her lips.

"Wha - Oh, god! Right there!"

With one hand still relentlessly teasing her breast, the other slid down to seek out her sensitive bundle. A wicked grin split his lips as he panted in her ear, "Spell check, Alice. Onomatopoeia."

"A-Are you… fucking kidding me?!" She whimpered as his hand lifted from her sex and his finger was pushed between her lips. She could just barely taste the remnants of her arousal and the lubricant on the condom while her tongue curled around his finger, but Lucy was beyond caring right then.

"I wanna know," he growled.

Lucy cried out as his hand shot back down to her core, the wetted finger circling her clit faster with each rough plunge. "C-Cobra! I…"

"Don't tell me no," he rasped.

Licking her lips, Lucy's head tipped back to his shoulder, her hips rolling to keep up with his relentless pace. " _O_ ," she moaned. " _N_ … O-Oh god…"

Cobra grinned and planted himself deeply with the blonde. He pulled one of her shaking legs down to the floor, then gently guided her to lie flat on the table.

" _O-n-o-m_ ," she panted heavily, a long shuddering groan escaping her as he pulled back and started moving more frantically. "F-Fuck I hate this word!"

"Better finish before I do," Cobra groaned. His eye flashed excitedly as he looked down at her contorted body, how she was so desperately grasping at the edge of the table. "Fuck, you're so sexy like this!"

" _A-A_.  _T_ … Ngh….  _O-O_ …" She cried out when his hand came crashing down on her ass. "Oh my god!"

"Someone's gonna hear, you keep screaming like that," Cobra moaned. He was taunting her, sure, but Lucy knew just how much he loved hearing her during sex. How her voice would crack with each sharp snap of his hips. The throaty moans as his hand came down on her flesh in a hard smack.

" _P_ … Shit…  _a-t-o-p_ … Nghh…  _O_ …"

He grinned as her voice shook, her sex fluttering around his already aching shaft. It had been a long, annoying day, and this was exactly what he'd needed. From the tension in her shoulders when he'd walked into the room, while her students were still there, Lucy needed it just as badly.

" _E_ … Oh, Cobra!"

"That's it," he hissed. His fingers dug into her hips as the table shifted, the metal legs groaning every time she was pushed forward. The sight of her reaching down to pull her lifted leg higher, gifting him with the perfect view of where he was spearing into her, nearly threw him over the edge right then.

" _I_ … Fuck I'm s-so… Oh god…" Lucy arched her back, her body tightening and locking in place while she panted against the tabletop.

Cobra's eye widened slightly when he saw the look on her face. Pure desire curled her upper lip. Her eyes, barely able to stay open and so clouded with lust, it left him breathless. "C'mon, Alice," he rasped desperately. "Spell it all… Fucking do it…"

"Oh… Fuck… Fuck!  _A_!" Lucy's voice cracked on the final letter as the tension in her finally mounted and broke. She wasn't sure if it was a cry of pleasure or a sob of relieved success as she soared higher and higher, but the feeling of Cobra going deathly still after slamming into her one last time, and the quiet growl of completion he let out, had the blonde grinning like a madman.

Hips planted firmly against her reddened ass, Cobra hummed as the last shots of his release poured into the condom. "Gimme an example," he whispered tenderly.

She let out a breathless laugh as he withdrew, her leg finally sliding down from the table. "Like Wolverine, you'll hear my knuckles go 'Snikt'."

Cobra chuckled while tying the rubber and grabbing a tissue from her purse. "Did you just fucking MC Chris on me?"

With a slow, sated breath, Lucy stood and leaned against the table, watching as he took the balled up tissue and shoved it into the pocket of his lab coat. One that she realized he hadn't taken off. "You love that song," she crooned.

"And the fact that you know all the words makes me wanna impregnate you and create an army of beautiful fucking genius babies."

"They'll be insane monsters," she giggled while fixing her bra. A small pout turned down her lips. "You owe me a new bra."

"I know." Cobra grinned while pulling his pants and boxers back up. Once his own clothing was situated, he knelt down in front of the blonde and slipped her panties back onto her ankles, humming in contentment as he slid them up her legs. Her light laugh as he pressed a kiss to her clothed sex had him grinning up at the beautiful blonde. "You need another tattoo, Alice."

She bit her lip as he started helping her get the devilish pencil skirt back on. "So do you, then. I didn't even get to see yours this time."

Cobra rolled his eye as she started tucking her blouse into her skirt and zipping it up, then quickly undid his belt again and pulled his pants down just enough for her to see the Cheshire grin and glowing yellow-eyed tattoo he'd gotten just above his pubic hair. "Happy?"

Her smile turned devious and her slender fingers slithered over his deliciously tanned skin to tease the short, maroon hairs. "Extremely."

"Happy enough to come home now?" His last lecture had ended at five, but he always stayed on campus when Lucy had a later lecture so they could drive home together. Just like she did when he had the late class on occasion. Still, spending the past several hours simply grading tests had made him desperate for the blonde to take his mind off of the declining intelligence of the latest generation. Also, his spare red pens were at home, and the one in his bag had finally run out.

Lucy rolled her eyes and made her way back to her bag. After checking to make sure she had everything, she nodded to Cobra, then grinned when he grabbed her bag and threw his arm over shoulders. "I've been ready for hours," she whispered while grabbing her purse. "So, what was the bone you needed to pick with me?"

Cobra smirked and looked across the empty classroom, making sure they hadn't forgotten anything. He paused when he saw something in the far corner. "Who sits in the back corner with the shoddy light?"

Lucy followed his line of sight, a humorous smile pulling at her lips. "The  _Dark_  Corner?" she laughed. She loved the students in her Dark Corner. There was one every few classes, where the ones that were drawn to that particular part of the class had some of the most disturbing stories she'd ever read. She loved it. "Rogue and Rufus, why?"

"There's a phone on the floor."

She sighed and rolled her eyes, then went to go and pick it up. It looked like she would be keeping it in her office and sending an email out to her students to see who had left their phone. Then again, if she opened it, she might be able to figure out whose it was.

"Ooh," Cobra crooned as Lucy turned on the screen and tucked herself into his side. "Someone's creepin'."

"Oh shut up," she giggled. When she looked down at the lock screen, Lucy rolled her eyes and shook her head. A picture of Rufus and Rogue cuddled up on a couch, with the blond's lips pressed to his raven-haired boyfriend's cheek. That narrowed it down to one of the two of her - not that she would ever tell anyone - favorite students.

With a shake of her head, Lucy smiled up at the maroon-haired doctor and pecked his cheek. "The bone to pick?"

"Oh," Cobra chuckled. He reached out and unlocked the door, then looked down at her. "I was thinking about it, and I couldn't remember how to spell onomatopoeia. That shit's been bothering me since my second lecture."

"Since ten this morning?" Lucy giggled. When he nodded she couldn't help but groan in playful annoyance. "You're insane, love. You could've just looked it up."

"I really couldn't have."

"You came halfway across campus almost twelve hours  _after_  it got stuck in your head," she laughed. "Just to come to my class and ask me to spell it for you…"

"Yes."

"Google is your friend," Lucy laughed.

He shrugged then and nipped at her lips while pulling the door open and ushering her out of the class. "Can't stick my dick in Google. I tried…"

"Blue screen?"

"And blue balls," he smirked. "The computer was ashamed. I was ashamed…"

"That must have been a dark time in your life," Lucy laughed.

"It was last week," he deadpanned.

"Jesus fucking shitballs," she cackled. "Why the hell did I marry you?"

Cobra paused at the sight of two of Lucy's students standing just where he had been before her class had ended. "... Yes?"

"U-Um," Rogue muttered. "Rufus forgot his phone."

Lucy's cheeks colored while she pulled the cell from her purse, easily finding it within the confines of what she knew was the reincarnation of Mary Poppins' carpet-bag, considering Rufus' phone wasn't bedazzled (courtesy of one crass, tanned, sex-on-a-stick chemistry professor) like hers was. "Here you go, Rufus. I was gonna email you two and let you know that the Dark Corner was trying to consume your identity and go all Terminator on you."

"That…" Rufus smirked and took the phone. "You have no idea what you've just done."

"Given you an idea for a story, you little creep," she laughed.

"You really have," Rogue sighed.

"Well, this has been fun," Cobra said. "But I'm fucking exhausted, and if I have to look at anyone that's not Alice here, I'm gonna poison someone."

"Aw, be nice, Coby," she frowned.

"Coby?" Rufus whispered to Rogue.

"'Antidisestablishmentarianism' is next if you keep it up," he chuckled. "Now, c'mon. You're in heels, and I promised you a fucking foot rub."

Lucy smiled serenely and grinned at her gaping students. "I'll see you next week, guys."

They nodded, watching as the woman that they both absolutely loved having as a professor - if not for her ability to give amazing feedback on their work and to push them in ways they'd never considered, then for her kind and gentle nature - snuggled up with the university's most notoriously evil bastard.

"He, uh…" Rufus quietly cleared his throat. "You heard that too, right?"

"Nerd girl, I don't deserve you," Cobra sang with a smirk on his face. "I don't get the references you refer to."

"That she spelled onomatopoeia while he was fucking her?" Rogue whispered back, blinking slowly as Cobra pulled Lucy's purse from her and slung it over his shoulder.

"Y-Yeah…"

Lucy grinned up at Cobra, pressing a tender kiss to his cheek. "I got cockroach clusters I got them chocolate frogs," Lucy sang in return, changing the song and swaying her hips while they walked. "I got every flavor made by that babe Bertie Botts. I got what you want, I got what you need. I got those wizzy beats so fizzy you say wizard please."

"I fucking love you, Alice."

"I love you too, Coby-butt."

"Oh. My. God," Rufus snickered. "They are so freakin' adorable!"

" _You're_  a fucking nerd!" Cobra shouted.

"You want me to have your nerdy babies!" Lucy shouted back. "Accept your nerdliness!"

"That's it! Scrabble war tonight!"

"Make it Risk, and you've got a deal… Unless you're too chicken."

"You're so fucking on!"

Rufus sighed wistfully as he and Rogue walked down the hall behind the two professors. Why no one had realized that Lucy's last name was the same as Cobra's, he could only attribute to the fact that even administrators called him 'Dr. Cobra'. But, looking at the two, he was finally seeing just how ridiculous it was.

Everyone wondered who would be crazy enough to have put the wedding band on the chemistry professor, and he and Rogue constantly joked about Lucy having a few screws loose. If there was anyone in the world that would be willing to handle Cobra, it was her.

"Rufus, I swear… If you start fanning yourself over him putting his jacket on Lucy, I will slap you like you're my brother."

"I… I can't help it. Slap me and call me Sting, it's so cute!"

"You'll never forget this, will you…"

Rufus' eyes glinted with determination. "Never."

_**.The End.** _

 

**Author's Note:**

> For anyone that hasn't heard the songs mentioned toward the end of this story, they're lovely little things by MC Chris.  
> Here are the links on YouTube:  
> - Geek (youtube.com/watch?v=HBqqyIZhVQI)  
> - Nrrrd Grrrl (youtube.com/watch?v=kUNxFP1WS3k)  
> - Neville (youtube.com/watch?v=vIE7SeYJSsU)
> 
> You have no idea how long I've waited to be able to use MC Chris in a fic. Too long... Also, I'm only slightly ashamed that I know all the words to these songs.
> 
> Really, I don't know why Rufus ended up being a diva at the end there. I just couldn't help it.


End file.
